


8 переводных драбблов авторства Talullah

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, pure fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прелестный флаффный флафф про эльфов.</p>
<p>---<br/>В оригинале все драбблы ровно по 100 слов, мне хотелось добиться того же при переводе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пикник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Fluffy Fics with Lindir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192841) by [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah). 



> Переведены драбблы Picnic, Sport, Dancing, Candles, Blankets, Bath, Massage, Hurt.

С приближением Дня весеннего равноденствия Имладрис всегда превращался в безудержный вихрь цвета и звука.  
  
На рассвете Линдир выскользнул из своей комнаты — насладиться свежим воздухом и видом оживающей природы. Последние дни подготовки к празднованию нового года были совершенно суматошными, и теперь он хотел просто отдохнуть в одиночестве.  
  
Линдир бы и не заметил, что за ним идут, если бы позади вдруг не треснула ветка. Он резко обернулся.  
— Элрохир?  
  
Его возлюбленный, раздосадованный своей оплошностью, с виноватой улыбкой протянул вперед корзинку для пикника.  
— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — произнес он, будто извиняясь.  
  
На губах Линдира заиграла улыбка: неожиданное изменение планов оказалось кстати.  
— Тебе удалось.


	2. Спорт

— Вы с Элладаном выставляете все так, будто охота на орков — это какой-то вид спорта, — горько бросает Линдир.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Элрохир качает головой.  
— Так объясни мне.  
  
Элрохир долго молчит, избегая взгляда своего возлюбленного, но потом все же начинает говорить:  
— Такая охота очерняет дух, пятнает душу, но ведь кто-то должен этим заниматься. Нельзя позволить, чтобы жалость или раздумья поколебали нашу решительность, а когда шутишь и соревнуешься, кто больше, — становится легче. Тогда все кажется не таким реальным. — Он опускает голову: — Пожалуйста, не считай меня чудовищем.  
  
— Ни за что, — Линдир обнимает его, гладит по волосам, освобождая от обвинений. Но на сердце по-прежнему тяжело. 


	3. Танец

Линдир танцует под музыку в своей голове. Закрыв глаза, такт за тактом он кружится по комнате, напевая себе под нос мотив непристойной песенки о любви. Он счастлив. Этой ночью исполняется год с тех пор, как они с Элрохиром впервые поцеловались — год с тех пор, как их мир навсегда изменился.  
  
Не замечая, что в комнате он уже не один, Линдир делает глубокий вдох и начинает двигать бедрами в ритм более страстно, чем посчитали бы приличным в любой компании.  
  
— Можно мне присоединиться? — спрашивает от двери до этого незаметно наблюдавший за его танцем Элрохир.  
Вздрогнув, застигнутый врасплох Линдир оборачивается, немного смущенный:  
— Ну конечно.


	4. Свечи

Ожидая Линдира, Элрохир сидел в пещере на утесе, внутри круга, обозначенного свечами. Пояс из голубого шелка с гигантским бантом — вот и все, что было на нем надето. Чтобы утолить жажду романтики у своего любовника, Элрохир время от времени пытался сделать что-нибудь особенное, однако в этот раз он ужасно мерз и чувствовал себя чрезвычайно странно, сидя на овчине практически голым.  
  
К тому же Линдира все не было и не было. Элрохир уже начал волноваться, когда из темноты вдруг послышался голос:  
— Ага, нашел!  
  
Линдир окинул пещеру одобрительным взглядом и с озорной улыбкой подошел к любовнику:  
— Миленько. Я люблю подарки!  
  
Элрохир довольно улыбнулся.


	5. Одеяло

Элрохир зарывается в одеяло и накрывает голову подушкой, но раскаты грома все равно слишком громкие, чтобы можно было уснуть.  
  
— Ты же закаленный воин, любимый мой, нет? — тихо фыркает Линдир.  
— Да, — отрезает Элрохир, поднимая голову, — но мне с лихвой хватает подобных ночей, когда я в пути.  
— Ну, если не можешь превозмочь бурю — присоединись к ней! — вдруг восклицает Линдир, резво выбираясь из кровати, и подбегает к балконной двери. Через мгновение буря врывается в комнату.  
— Бр-р, холодно, — ворчит Элрохир, натягивая одеяло до ушей.  
— Идем! Где же твоя тяга к приключениям?  
— Ладно, — наконец сдается Элрохир, поднимаясь с кровати, — но тогда завтра мы поспим подольше.


	6. Купание

Элрохир погрузился в теплую воду, и с его губ сорвался довольный вздох. Глядя на него, Линдир не смог сдержать улыбку. Это всегда был самый лучший день — когда Элрохир возвращался домой из своих вылазок и позволял себя нежить.  
  
Линдир любил знаменовать возвращение Элрохира в домашний уют Имладриса с помощью этого простого ритуала. Он смывал дорожную грязь, распутывал растрепанные волосы, растирал плечи и спину, прогоняя усталость.  
  
Элрохир стал возвращаться чаще с тех пор, как они сошлись. Линдиру казалось, что именно поэтому Элронд с такой легкостью принял их отношения.   
  
Но Линдир страстно желал, чтобы вылазки Элрохира прекратились — пусть даже этот ритуал придется забыть.


	7. Массаж

— Так хорошо… — простонал Линдир. — Да, да, вот так, сильнее, еще!  
  
Элрохир остановился и, откинувшись на пятки, затрясся от смеха. Заинтригованный Линдир обернулся с рассеянной улыбкой:  
— Что такое, любимый мой?  
  
Наконец перестав смеяться, Элрохир утер выступившие слезы тыльной стороной ладони:  
— Это от твоих слов.  
  
— А что такое? — Линдир все еще выглядел умиротворенным, но слегка нахмурил брови.  
  
— Они напомнили мне о свитках непристойного содержания. Мы с Элладаном как-то нашли их в библиотеке, когда были уже почти взрослыми. Там во всех историях один или оба любовника говорили точно такие слова.  
  
Линдир соблазнительно улыбнулся и, потянувшись, ответил:  
— Что ж, милый, теперь ты знаешь, почему.


	8. Раненый

— Ай! Осторожнее! — возмущенно воскликнул Элрохир.  
— Лежи смирно, уже почти всё, — раздраженно выдохнул Линдир, продолжая наносить бальзам ему на спину.  
  
Каждое лето повторялось одно и то же. Вместо того чтобы вести себя, как взрослые эльфы, Элрохир и Элладан отправлялись на Бруинен и плавали там весь день. А потом поздно вечером возвращались домой с солнечными ожогами и жаловались на саднящие спины.  
  
Иногда Линдир задумывался, кто заботится о спине Элладана. Скорее всего, Элронд.  
  
— Мы должны найти кого-нибудь для твоего брата.  
— О нет, — Элрохир зарылся лицом в подушку. — Никакого сводничества, я тебя прошу. Он меня убьет!  
  
Линдир улыбнулся и начал строить коварные планы вслух.


End file.
